cikerafandomcom-20200214-history
History
=The Dawn Age= :? - ? The creation of Cikera was a violent event. The catastrophic act of creation sheared existence into it's most fundamental divisions. These are the divisions between Light and Darkness, Good and Evil, Law and Chaos, the most basic dichotomies that have always and will always exist. This force also caused the formation of the essences of the Universe: The Celestial Shards and the Elemental Chaos. In a moment that was an eternity, in an era before time had meaning, the first being was made. The one known as Cero became. The one known as Cero saw the fragments of existence and did the only thing that made sense, and began to organize them and shape them. He formed the first of the worlds in this manner. As the universe slowly took shape, more Gods emerged from the Celestial Shards, born with innate preferences and abilities over certain aspects of creation as the Shards they emerged from were shaped more and more. These first Gods became known as the Cikeran, and while Cero continued to craft the Celestial Shards into what would become the Outer Planes, the remainder of the Cikeran began working the Elemental Forces, creating the material realms. When the worlds were completed the many of these Gods began working to create life to fill the worlds. These Gods took on the title of the Principan. Together they created the plants, the fish, the birds, and the all the other animals of the world. Despite all they made they were unhappy, as none of their creatures showed even a glimmer of the intelligence or reasoning they had. Agmos, the Soulgiver, was the first to unlock the mystery of creating a superior form of life. In a miracle of life and creation, Agmos created men, and for the first time the spark of a soul flashed into the mortal realms. Following this Agmos reproduced this method helping many of the other gods create their own versions of these intelligent beings that would populate the mortal worlds. Several of the Gods looked at the feeble creatures that had been created by Agmos and saw them as a disappointment, and insulting imitation of their own glory. They pushed to wipe away the creation and start over, to do it better, but the Principan ignored them fond of their own creations. This group of five deities decided to take action into their own hand. Otdes took many of the intelligent creatures from the mortal realm, and began experimenting on them in the far realms, far beyond the watchful eyes of the other gods. There he created Aberrations, incredibly twisted beings as much from Otdes' experimentation, as from the horror of the outer planes on their delicate psyche. When he Principan learned of this they were furious, and dubbed him the Aberrator and banished him to the far realms forever. His four followers Ovtos, Oaos, Obone, and Ysoi, angered by their leaders exile and inspired by his example, they went on a rampage taking and twisting creatures and animals into their own perverted incarnations. This started the first God War, between the Principan and the Corrupteres as they became known. The War was incredibly violent spilling across the various planes and beyond. The war was severe enough to drag the created beings into it creating warfare between all levels of beings across every plane of existence. One effect of all this was the creation of allies to many of the Principan. The power flung by the Cikeran Deities was enough to spark another wave of Gods to emerge from the Celestial Shards. In the end, The Chief Deity of the Principan, Io, the Creator of Dragonkind developed a plan to rid themselves of the Corruptors forever. In an attempt to destroy all of the Corruptors at once, he gathered them together and unleashed the power of creation within himself. In one move he sacrificed himself by tearing his form in half, blasting the Coruptors with pure Radiant energy. This killed Ovtos, Oaos, and Obone instantly and left Otdes and Ysoi so weakened they fled again into the far realms, never to return. The force of this blast had rippling effects including reanimating the two halves of Io into the two great deities of his creation: Bahamut and Tiamat. In addition the energy bouncing around the Celestial Shards caused the creation of a new set of gods that would become known as the Old Gods. =The Divine Age= :? - ? After the destruction of Io, The Old Gods asserted their control over the multiverse. The survivors of the Cikeran scattered across the different realms, weakened by their war, and willing to release their control in exchange for greater time to watch over their creations. The few of the Scattered Gods that tried to hold on to their power were quickly unseated by the tight union of the Old Gods. With their position in the heavens secured the Old Gods reached down onto the material plane and exerted their will, making it clear which gods it was important to worship for their favor. This was a golden age at the dawn of civilization. With the support of the Old Gods and the watchful eyes of their creators the races began to form their civilizations. Over time these cultures began to bump against each other and wars ensued. These began to pit the Scattered Gods against each other as their creations battled on the mortal plane. The most important event of this age was the emergence of Moirae. The celestial energy of the Gods that died during the Cikaran God War couldn't be destroyed, and slowly it coalesced, along with the worthy souls into a great unified consciousness of spirits. This being held the collective memories of each soul, but merged together their thoughts and personalities into a single unified divine being. Despite the great following among the Old Gods, slowly Temples of Moirae grew in size and popularity. =Age of Legends= :0 AL - 2012 AL The Age of Legends was the dawning of the great civilizations of many of the races. Some were greater than others, and conflicts were not unknown, but despite all of this this age is still the subject of many stories and great legend to the wonders that existed. With the presence of several pantheons competing for power, many of these civilizations were built upon Divine Magic and the strength of the churches. Great cities were constructed sprawling over miles as bastions of safety and civilization. These great cities were hubs not only of each individual culture but the greatest cities were great joining of many cultures proving that even through the conflicts, places of cooperation between many races could exit. Despite the numerous stories and legends that persist, little is actually known about this age, and many of the most learned scholars are quick to point out that the stores told are just as likely to be fable as truth. =The Demon Wars= :0 DW - 84 DW :2013 AL - 2097 AL The Divine Age did wonders for building up the basis of civilization, it did not prepare them for the onslaught that was coming. The devils, daemons, and demons were created through time and neglect within the nine hells. Souls of mortal beings cast out by the Gods as being unworthy of entering their heavens, these souls had no where to go but into the unguarded realms of horrors and nightmares. These souls were tortured, twisted and turned by their time in these hells. Turning into darker versions. They battled each other just as the Gods above did, and through their combat they grew stronger, with the destruction of souls going to empower their destroyer. When finally the strongest felt they had fed enough and grown powerful, they surged forth from the underworlds and invaded the mortal realm, searching to escape their torment. The Demon Invasion was a horrid affair. Thousands died fleeing the demon surge. Great heroes made their name, not in victory over them, but just in delaying them long enough for the meek to escape. It took time before the Gods realized what was happening and were able to respond. Deva's and Planetar's returned to the world to fight the Demon Kings and Devil Lords that had surged forth. They empowered their devout followers empowering Paladins and Cleric's beyond their normal capacity. This stemmed the tide for a while; until some of the Gods began to turn. The Evil Gods saw advantage in allying with the Devils and Demons, in using them to gain more power and rank, and so they began supplying and empowering demonic cults that used their power to again dominate. This sparked war in the heavens once again as the Gods of good fought against those of evil that had moved against them. The Power flung around in the heavens once again sparked another round of Gods to be created, more than in any other phase of creation. These New gods would eventually go on to form the Pantheon of New Gods. While more numerous than the Old Gods, this new Pantheon was much more loosely allied. While small groups of Gods would cluster overall each God was a more individual entity. The true power and turning point of the Demon wars were the arcane arts. Magic not powered by the divine forces of the Universe had always been minor and poorly understood. With Gods walking Cikera for most of its history it was much easier to gain the ability and knowledge to use divine magic. Those born with an innate arcane art were stumbling in the dark, trying to learn how to reproduce the wonders they observed divine casters do. Over time some progress had been made and with the delicate balance that the divine agents had now thrown the world into, a greater number began seeking the unconditional power that came with arcane casting. Together and in the crucible of war the arcane arts hit their golden age of discovery. With the empowered Clerics and Paladins, the Sorcerers and Wizards were able to push back against the demons and slowly reclaim the world. At the end of the Demon War, the Gods and mortals were victorious, but that victory came at a steep price. Much of the civilizations that had been established were overrun and destroyed. Great halls of records and knowledge were burned to the ground, and life upon the mortal planes had been set back thousands of years. =The Cleansing= :2098 AL - 2156 AL Following the Demon Wars, the world was in complete disrepair. The next almost sixty years was a period known only as the cleansing. The corpses of millions of people as well as the remains of millions of demons, devils and daemons, all of which needed to be properly handled and disposed of. Battlefields needed to be cleansed of the necrotic energy that permitted them, and the portals that connected the mortal realm to the demonic planes and hells needed to be sealed away. The cities, many of them long abandoned during the war were slowly reclaimed. The Elves in particular found that their ancient dwellings had survived better than many others, as had the underground cities of the Dwarves. Other races were not as lucky, with many of their cities being abandoned completely seeking to start over rather than try to rebuild. Even with the few records that were able to be recovered, civilization definitely fell back a few thousand years as a result of the demon war. The shadow of the knowledge that was regained went toward helping the establishment of the new civilizations, but compared to where these cultures had been just a hundred years earlier, these civilizations were barely infantile, and much more hostile. =The Current Age= :0 NA - 213 NA (Present) :2157 AL - 2370 AL The refounding of many civilizations during the Cleansing has set up the modern age. The rediscovery of the Common Calendar marks the transition from the Clensing into the New Age, and marks the beginning of time being kept on this calendar again. The scattering of peoples and races during the Age of Legends and the Deamon Wars means that populations are still heavily mixed, but there are no overarching themes of cooperation between political or social entities of each race. Additionally the conflicts particularly with the less civilized races is much higher in this age, creating a much more dangerous world.